How It Began
by The little Writer that could
Summary: A little story told in MiM's POV on Po becoming a Dragon's Fire Spirit.


Fire spirits...

They are the angered souls of people who died with _unfinished business._ Not of my creation, they were there before I even knew how to do it. Nor of my parents or Nightlight or anyone else I knew of. I honestly don't know how they first came to exist in the universe, but I don't want to find out either. But I digress, the point is that though many people don't know of them, they were around to cause trouble and living off of the anger in both adults and children.

But does that mean that their can't be good ones around? Not exactly...

They would need to be created in the right way, and would have to be the right person. All I would need to do is look for the right person and create them in the right way.

...But what was the right way? That's one question. Who was the right person? That was another. That was all I was interested in besides the children.

Let's start with the easier one. The right person...

I searched on Earth through my telescope day and night, looking for someone whose pure enough to be a pure-hearted fire spirit. I was actually starting to lose my patience, I searched so long. But then I ran out of options and looked in the domesticated Animal-ruled civilations, most of them hidden away from human eyes.

They're aren't many of those civilations left in the world because of the increasing human population, but there weren't many to begin with really. I hoped I would find my little, as I called it, _test subject_ in one of them. My wish came true when my lens landed on the Valley of Peace. That's when I saw him working in the Noodle Shop owned by his _father_, Mr. Ping.

Though his father was a goose, he was a panda, an fifthteen-year-old, black and white, green-eyed panda wearing nothing but stitched-up pants named Xiao Po. He was an innocent little panda boy that didn't show a sign of doing anything bad in this world. All he was doing was serve noodles to hungry costumers and doing a strange form of fighting native to China, where the Valley was located. The moves weren't perfect, but easily to tell that he was trying.

Po was perfect.

He wasn't exactly the hero type, but he would learn one day. I could feel it in my belly that one day that he'd love to learn.

Now, all I needed to do is figure out how to turn him into a fire spirit. I really didn't want to choose the _obvious_ option. Po was still technically a kid with a long life to live, it would break my heart.

So, I walked down the surface of the Moon Clipper, wondering how exactly would I do it. I happen to sumble upon a door on the ground. When I opened it, it lead to a room that held something I really didn't expect.

There were balls that held different elements, both mystical and oridinary with in them. Fire, ice, lightning, earth, magic and others were kept in simple balls. Which one is in the jars were defined by colors and symbols on the jars.

It was fuzzy, but I remembered as a baby, My mother and father would often bestow a certain power onto certain people that they knighted through these balls. I can only guess that's how Nightlight got his powers. All they had to do was let the person touch the ball, but I couldn't exactly go down to Earth and tell him to touch the ball. I would have to make a way to give him the powers. I decided on choosing a moonbeam to carry the power to them. They were the only ones who could touch the elements and transfer them to other people. It was useful for when they couldn't get to the balls themselves. That way, Po would become a fire spirit and the moonbeam could stick with him and make sure he learned how to use his new power.

One full moon night, I told a moonbeam to touch one of the red balls with a fire symbol on it and give it to the young panda boy.

It confused me when the moonbeam just stayed in one spot and said,

_Master Tsar Lunanoff, a fire spirit you wish_

_But this is not something I can not dish_

_Yes, I am capable of this deed_

_But the fact you must take heed_

_Though you may hate it, you must first_

_sooth the horrid death's thrist_

_I do not say do it yourself_

_but the wait is worth the wealth_

_Though the pain might be a lot_

_you must first let the panda rott_

The moonbeam then dissappeared to do its normal duties instead. None of the other moonbeams spoke so cryptic to me or to anyone before, but I knew what it meant and it made me sad a little. The panda would need to to die before becoming a spirit of any kind and since I don't have the heart, I just have to wait.

And wait I did for six years. Po grew into a 21-year-old Dragon Warrior and had many close calls with deaths with a wide variety of people, even a time with a leopard boy related to his very first enemy, who had turned into an evil fire spirit after being deafeated by Po a year before. I didn't lose sight of my duties but I loved watching his adventures so much, and the adventures of other children, I almost forgot that he was suppose to die somewhere in the future. I didn't care if he wasn't a child anymore, he acted as one by heart and he was always there to defend his friends.

But my enjoyment ended soon when he fought Ke-Pa the long dragon. I was saddened when Po was by his fire blast and blown all the way to the bamboo forest. But it did make me remember what I was waiting for.

The next full moon, I once again took a moonbeam down into the element room and told it to absord the fire element. This time, the moonbeam went towards the element. At that moment, a moonmice that followed us in climbed on the shelf with the fire element and almost touched it.

I reached out my hand to tell him to stop, and ended up bumping the shelf. The moonmice apologized and ran off, but the element fell and hit the ground. The moonbeam was still able to absorb the fire element, but neither of us thought the cracks in the ball and the sudden color change from red to blue was a problem. As long as the moonbeam felt nothing wrong, I was okay with it.

I watched from my telescope as the moonbeam put the element into Po. Oddly enough, the moonbeam was also absorbed into Po. All I could guess was to give the panda a new life, hopefully one who knew how to use his power. I smiled when I saw Po float up and reassemable into a panda with red replacing the black on his fur and green in his eyes, and even gaining a fire design around his eyes.

I saw how confused he was with he saw that he couldn't be seen. I wished that I could speak to him, but the only way I could talk to anyone on Earth was though the communication made by the Lunar Lamas. All I said was,

"It's okay..."

I gasped when I saw his eyes grow as if he heard me. I continued to talk.

"You don't need to be afraid..."

"Who are you?"

He _had_ heard me.

"I am the moon..."

He looked up at me.

"T-The moon?"

I didn't want to tell him of his previous life, fearing it could hurt too much. I watched him walk away from the Village.

"My name is Xaio Po, The Dragon's Fire Spirit..."

I continued to do this with others worthy people of earth. The other Guardians, who came along long before Po, already had the power. They were always opened to have new people to join in their lasting lives. Through they don't join, they're tested with what they do before joining such as Jack Frost years later.

But Po was the first fire spirit that was created in a good way. I hope to make more soon like making more winter sprites for Father Winter. I also hope that the _development_ of Po's bad side won't be too much of an issue...


End file.
